The present disclosure relates to a panel or to another trim part for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle.
The panel may be made of plastic. It has a U-shaped passage which serves the reception of a seal. The seal is introducible or introduced into the U-shaped passage. The U-shaped passage is outwardly open. It includes a base, a first limb and a second limb. The limbs are disposed opposite one another. The base connects the two limbs. It is sufficient if the passage is essentially of U-shape.
The seal has a first sealing lip which is contactable or contacts a first limb of the U-shaped passage in an uninterrupted manner and has a second sealing lip which is contactable or contacts the second limb of the U-shaped passage.
A panel for a vehicle having a U-shaped passage for reception of a seal is known from DE 202 01 528 U1. DE 197 41 538 A1 shows a similar panel.
A frame system for windows of a motor vehicle which includes an outer frame and a shaped inner frame is comprised by DE 601 23 854 T2. The outer frame receives a shaped guide rail having a U-shaped cross-section, with the guide rail having sealing lips at its outer side.
US 2002/0184826 A1 discloses a seal for a movable window glass of a motor vehicle door in which a U-shaped seal is located in an L-shaped frame part.
It is the object of the present disclosure to improve the sealing effect of the seal in such a panel.
This object is solved in accordance with the present disclosure by a panel, which may be made of plastic, for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, having a U-shaped passage for the reception of a seal which has a first sealing lip which contacts a first limb of the U-shaped passage in an uninterrupted manner. The second sealing lip contacts the second limb of the U-shaped passage in an uninterrupted manner. The second sealing lip hereby forms an uninterrupted sealing line. The second sealing lip furthermore exerts an uninterrupted pressure onto the first sealing lip, whereby the sealing effect of the first sealing lip is also improved.
It is advantageous if the panel is closed between the sealing lips. In particular no openings are present in the panel between the sealing lips. It is hereby ensured that moisture, in particular water, in particular driving rain or water in a car wash and/or from a high-pressure cleaner, which are not held back by the first sealing lip can be caught by the second sealing lip without them being able to pass through openings present in the panel in this manner. The sealing lips also seal acoustically; they protect against external acoustic influences, in particular against airflow, external noises and/or wind noise.
A further advantageous further development is that a limb of the U-shaped passage has holding ribs spaced apart from one of the sealing lips. It is also possible that only one holding rib is present. It is, however, more favorable if a plurality of holding ribs, in particular short holding ribs, are provided. The holding ribs may be on a line, with this line also being able to be bent or curved. The holding ribs are located outside the sealing lip, that is, at a point of the limb of the U-shaped passage which is spaced apart from the support point of the sealing lip in the outward direction. The seal can be supported at the holding ribs. It is advantageous if a corresponding holding lip which is supported at the holding ribs is present at the seal.
In accordance with a further advantageous further development, the holding ribs are provided at the rims of openings in the limb of the U-shaped passage. The holding ribs are located at the outer rims of the openings.
The spacing of the holding ribs from the oppositely disposed limb of the U-shaped passage is larger than or equal to the spacing of the outer rims of the openings from the oppositely disposed limb of the U-shaped passage. To achieve this, a step can be provided in the limb of the U-shaped passage in which the openings are located. An undercut in the panel is avoided by the mentioned spacing ratio, which in particular facilitates the manufacture of the panel from plastic in a plastic injection molding process.
A further advantageous further development is characterized in that a holding lip is provided at the seal and contacts the inner side of the second limb of the panel.
It is advantageous if the holding lip contacts the holding ribs of the second limb of the panel. An embodiment of the present disclosure will be explained in detail in the following drawings.